bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Check Yes Juliet
|} ''Check Yes Juliet ''- кавер на песню группы We The Kings - Check Yes Juliet. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300 px|Оригинал Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxCheck yes juliet are you with me rain is falling down on the sidewalk i won't go until you come outside check yes juliet kill the limbo i'll keep tossing rocks at your window cause there's no turning back for us tonight lace up your shoes A O A O ah here's how we do run baby run don't ever look back they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance don't sell your heart don't say we're not meant to be run baby run forever will be you and me check yes juliet i'll be waiting wishing, wanting yours for the taking just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye check yes juliet here's the countdown 3...2...1... now fall in my arms now they can change the locks don't let them change your mind lace up your shoes A O A O ah here's how we do run baby run don't ever look back they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance don't sell your heart don't say we're not meant to be run baby run forever will be you and me we're flying through the night flying through the night way up high, the view from here is getting better with you by myside run baby run don't ever look back they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance don't sell your heart don't say we're not meant to be run baby run forever will be you and me Перевод Ответь "да", Джульетта, Ты со мной? Дождь капает на тротуары, Я не уйду, пока ты не выйдешь. Ответь "да", Джульетта, Вырвись из заточения. Я буду кидать камешки в твое окно. Сегодня ночью у нас нет пути назад, Зашнуруй кроссовки, А О А О! Вот так мы это делаем! Беги, детка, беги, Не оглядывайся назад, Они нас разлучат, Если только ты им это позволишь! Не продавай свое сердце, Не говори, что мы не предназначены друг другу судьбой, Беги, детка, беги, Мы всегда будем вместе - ты и я! Ответь "да", Джульетта, Я буду ждать, Желать и хотеть, Чтобы обнять тебя... Просто ускользни из дома И ни с кем не прощайся! Ответь "да", Джульетта, Обратный отсчет... 3...2...1...прыгай в мои объятья, Они могут поменять замки, Но не позволяй им изменить твое решение, Зашнуруй кроссовки. А О А О! Вот как мы это делаем! Беги, детка, беги, Не оглядывайся назад, Они нас разлучат, Если только ты им это позволишь! Не продавай свое сердце, Не говори, что мы не предназначены друг другу судьбой, Беги, детка, беги, Мы всегда будем вместе - ты и я! Мы летим сквозь ночную мглу, Мы летим сквозь ночную мглу Так высоко! Все выглядит намного лучше, Когда ты рядом со мной... Беги, детка, беги, Не оглядывайся назад, Они нас разлучат, Если только ты им это позволишь! Не продавай свое сердце, Не говори, что мы не предназначены друг другу судьбой, Беги, детка, беги, Мы всегда будем вместе... Беги, детка, беги, Не оглядывайся назад, Они нас разлучат, Если только ты им это позволишь! Не продавай свое сердце, Не говори, что мы не предназначены друг другу судьбой, Беги, детка, беги, Мы всегда будем вместе - ты и я! Ты и я Ты и я Ты и я